Trip to villa spica:TALE OF THE LONELY GODDESS
by Bluementrit
Summary: The regulars together wITH tomo and Sakuno with their coach sumire will have a summer vacation at the Villa Spica where in a legend of a goddess is belief, will love blossom to sakuno and ryoma? R.R.


A/N: minna hop you'll like this fic .

Disclaimer: Ugh do I still have to say this? Fine. DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER OR THE P.O.T. JUST USING THEM FOR A LI'L BIT OF FUN.

TRI P TO VILLA SPICA

Chapter 01: Going to Villa Spica

Sakuno is at her room, lying on her soft pink bed, while holding a tennis ball with Ryoma's face drew on it.

"Ryoma-kun and the regulars with the trio and tomoka with me will have a summer vacation at the Villa Spika; Obaa-san said my mother grew there, though I already visited that villa many times before, I can't keep but wonder if Setsuna-nee would be there; kyaa! A summer vacation with them will be fun!" Sakuno said to herself smiling.

"Sakuno! Dinner is ready!" Sumire called.

"Hai!" Sakuno replied and placed the tennis ball in a box shaped glass.

WHILE EATING

"Obaa-san, I'm really excited going to the villa with the regulars, it would be fun." Sakuno said smiling.

"Ofcourse it would be, now eat your dinner before it get cold." Sumire said while holding a chopstick with a fried shrimp on it.

"Hai!" Sakuno said while and hold her chopstick firmly to get a sushi.

Days passed and the big day has come.

One by one they entered the minibus they rented.

Eiji sat with Oishi, Takashi sat with Fuji, Inui with Tezuka and Sumire on the front, Katsuo with Katchiro, Horio with Tomoka; Kaido has no choice but to seat with his rival Momo. The Ryoma is the last person who entered the bus; he took the last seat with Sakuno. Upon riding the minibus the regulars and others do their own stuff while some were talking to their seatmates to make time fast. Sakuno on the other hand can't enjoy the journey tat much because of the nervousness she felt since Ryoma seat at her side.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun does you like to have a p-ponta?" Sakuno asked trying to get rid of her stutters while holding a ponta at her hands.

Ryoma gave a nod and grabbed the ponta at her soft hands "Arigatou." He said.

"R-Ryoma-kun does you l-like going to v-villa?" She asked wondering.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"W-Why?" Sakuno asked with prying eyes.

"Nothing in particular, hey you speak too much today Ryuzaki." Ryoma said.

"G-gomennassai Ryoma-kun." Sakuno bowed slightly with shades of red.

Ryoma hid his mischievous smirk.

_Mou now Ryoma-kun hates me for asking too much_. Sakuno thought.

Ryoma noticed her uneasiness…..and said…….

"Don't worry I enjoy it, somehow." Ryoma said while tugging his cap down to cover his small blush.

Sakuno after hearing this smiled, and said…

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

_I really enjoying this trip _Sakuno thought with a smile _it always makes me happy with Ryoma-kun at my side. _After this thought Sakuno fell asleep on Ryoma's shoulder who leaned on her head to sleepThe others noticed this and gave an awewell except for Tezuka Ofcourse and Kaido who only hissed, and Inui who scribbled something on his data while saying "Ii data."

"Nya they really fit together." Eiji, the acrobatic tennis player said with delight.

"Young love, Young love." Momo said while hugging himself.

Fuji on the other hand pulled a camera on his bag and takes a picture of Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Might be useful for other occasion and fun." Fuji, The tennis Genius, said with a sadistic smile.

"But Fuji we shouldn't take their picture with out any consent of them." Oishi the mother hen of the regulars said.

"Oh common Oishi-senpai just for a little fun." Momo said tapping Oishi's shoulder.

"B-but-" Oishi protested

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka suddenly said.

"Naze?" Eiji and Momo said in unison.

"There's a 99.9 percent Ryoma will be mad at you and might do something like …." Inui cite some scary consequences the others might get from Ryoma.

"Nya Inui stop." Eiji said.

By their loud mouth the two opened their eyes.

"Senpais w-what's going on?" Sakuno asked.

"Nandemonai." Momo and Eiji said with an innocent smile.

"I know that smile senpais what is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Seriously it's nothing to worry about." The two said still having their innocent smile.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma keep on asking. The two just shrugged.

"Really sure." Ryoma's not asking anymore he knew there's something that's going on and decided to give his senpais one of his famous deadly glare.

"Nya! O'chibi don't give us that look." Eiji whined.

"O'chibi giving a glare at your senpais is not a good manner." Momo whined too. But these two is now nervous really nervous.

"Echizen Momo-chan is right, don't give them a glare, it's not a goof manner." Fuji said with a shimmer on his sadistic smile.

"F-Fuji!" Eiji called him trying to stop his next step.

"Actually _EIJI _and _MOMO __**FORCED **_me to take you a picture while sleeping." Fuji said smiling, he really do enjoy this kind of scenario.

"S-Senpai!" Both Ryuzaki and Echizen said.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan Ryoma and you look like a sweet couple on the picture." Tomoka said with a big grin on her small face.

"T-Tomoka!" Sakuno said trying to stop her best friend from teasing them.

"But Tomo-chan is right." Momo said with a same grin.

"Senpais! You'll gonna pay for this!" Ryoma said with a deadly tone.

"O-O'chibi spare our lives nya!" Eiji screamed.

"Now Echizen those pictures are in **GOOD **hands." Fuji said still smiling.

Ryoma's P.O.V.

Kuso! I'm really sure they have a very bad plan about that picture….I don't believe Fuji senpai being forced… hmmmm…. Wait what if……

Sakuno's P.O.V.

Mou Ryoma-kun must hate me now, what will I do.

END OF P.O.V.

"Senpais you sure don't plan spreading that picture of ours on the whole academy if we disobeyed your orders, do you." Ryoma concluded.

"Well guess Echizen, I do believe you don't want that to happen." Fuji said.

"Senpais!" Ryoma screamed.

_I still think this vacation will be fun, even though I don't expect them blackmailing us._

END OF CHAPTER 01

A/N: guys what do you think? Is it that awful? Review minna onegai……..


End file.
